Dan Phantom
Summary Dan Phantom is Danny Phantom 10 years in the future. After a terrible accident that causes the death of his family and friends, Danny Fenton goes off to live with his arch-rival Vlad Masters, being the only person that could understand what he was going through. He then asks Vlad to separate his ghost half from his human half. While Vlad was successful in separating the two, Danny's ghost half proceeded to do the same thing to Vlad and then overshadowed him. The two fused and Vlad's ghost half overwhelmed Danny's which resulted in Dan's creation. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Dan Phantom, Dark Danny Origin: Danny Phantom Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Fusion of Danny's and Vlad's ghost halves Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Duplication, Invisibility, Ice Manipulation, Intangibility, Regeneration (Mid-High. Ghosts are able to completely restore their physical form after being splattered against walls as goo or reduced to puddles of snot, jelly, a pile of dust, or steam), Possession (Ghosts can take possession of living beings, inanimate objects, and other ghosts by Overshadowing them), Fire Manipulation, Durability Negation, Telekinesis, Weather Manipulation, Sonic Scream, Fusionism (Fused Clockwork's medallion with Danny's body and Danny was unable to take it out even when phasing), Ghost Sense, Body Control (Ghosts can freely manipulate their bodies, stretching to open holes in their bodies, separating into their upper and lower halves, growing additional limbs, or pulling their own head off at no harm to themselves), Data Manipulation (Ghosts can enter technology and take control of data), Regeneration Negation (Mid-High. His Ghostly Wail permanently crippled Johnny 13, and destroyed Ember's vocal cords), Electricity Manipulation (Can unleash electric shocks from his hands), Light Manipulation (Can fire beams of light from his hands), Dream Manipulation (Dan can enter and interact with someone's dream while their asleep), Attack Reflection (His forcefields can reflect the force of physical attacks, and reflect energy attacks), Portal Creation (Can open portals to the Ghost Zone and Human World), Transformation, BFR, Teleportation, Morality Manipulation (He can corrupt those who try to take possession over him), Sleep Inducement (Put Jazz to sleep with his ecto energy), Energy Absorption, Power Absorption (His forcefields can absorb attacks and allow him to use them), Heat Manipulation (Can fire beams of heat from his hands), Statistics Amplification (Can amplify his strength with his ecto energy), Immortality (Type 3 and 7), Time Travel (Can travel through time using Clockwork's Time Medallion), Possible Time Paradox Immunity (Wasn't erased from existence after Danny changed his past to where he never became Dan. However it's unknown if this was due to him possessing this power, the time medallion, or Clockwork's lair), Non-Physical Interaction (Ghosts can harm intangible beings with their attacks or by going intangible themselves), Soul Removal (Ghosts can remove the soul of whomever they take possession of), Transformation Negation, Resistance to Time Manipulation (Clockwork's medallions make one immune to time manipulation), Possession (Able to resist other ghosts trying possess him), Soul Manipulation, Power Nullification (Skulktech 9.9 stated that his Phantom Palm Pummeler which nullifies ghost powers didn't work on Dan), Mind Manipulation, and Empathy Manipulation (Resisted the effects Ember's music), Disease Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (Resisted the effects of knock out gas) Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Has grown in power over the last 10 years and has brought ruin to the Ghost Zone, which holds ghosts of this level. The Observants told Clockwork to go back in time and destroy Danny Phantom before he became Dan because he was impossible to stop.), higher with Ghostly Wail Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (Much faster than Vlad Plasmius) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Physically superior to Danny and can effortlessly toss tanks) Striking Strength: Small Country Class+ Durability: Small Country level+, higher with Ecto Shield (His forcefields should be superior to Danny's) Stamina: Very High (He should superior to Danny who could fight ghost for a whole day non-stop) Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with energy blasts and his sonic scream Standard Equipment: Clockwork's Time Medallion Intelligence: High (Possesses the intelligence of both Danny and Vlad) Weaknesses: Like all ghosts, Dan is can be repelled/harmed by Blood Blossoms, Ecto-ranium and Anti-Ghost Technology like the Specter Deflector. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ghost Powers:' As a ghost, Dan possesses several natural abilities. He can fly, turn completely invisible, become intangible, and possess living beings, inanimate objects, and other ghosts. *'Ghost Sense:' Dan can sense the presence of other ghosts nearby. *'Ghost Ray:' Like Danny, Dan can fire green energy beams made of ecto energy from his hands. He can change the effects of them, from standard destruction, light, heat, and exspell another ghost possessing someone without harming the host. *'Duplication:' Dan can create copies of himself that are aware of being copies. He's shown to be able to make up to 3 clones of himself but he should be capable of making at least dozens of them similar to Vlad given he has all of his power. *'Ecto Shield:' Dan can create barriers of ecto energy that can also reflect energy beams, and absorb attacks. *'Cryokinesis:' Dan can fire beams of cold from his hands or eye's to freeze his opponents. He can also create weapons made of ice. *'Ghostly Wail:' Dan's most powerful attack. He can generate an extremely powerful and highly destructive sonic scream made out of pure Ecto-energy. Unlike Danny, Dan doesn't waste much, if any energy using this attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Danny Phantom Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Possession Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Sociopaths Category:Intangibility Users Category:Data Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Negation Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Heat Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Immortals Category:Morality Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Fire Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Absorption Users